marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ash Minnick (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = R.I.V. | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Yellow | Hair = None | UnusualSkinColour = Blue | UnusualFeatures = slit pupils, pointed ears, prehensile tail, squid-like tentacles | Citizenship = Australian | Citizenship2 = New Attilan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human with latent Inhuman lineage activated by the Terrigen BombCategory:Human/Inhuman Hybrids | PlaceOfBirth = Australia | Creators = Charles Soule; James Asmus; Stefano Caselli | First = All-New Inhumans #1 | HistoryText = Ash Minnick is a newly emerged Inhuman from Sydney, Australia who was captured and imprisoned in a cell to be shown off as a freak during a mock protest by a group of human zealots. She was found after the Royal Inhuman ambassador Crystal was visiting Sydney on a humanitarian mission. She engaged the protesters in a fight but was ambushed by one of the men who happened to also be a new Inhuman who was disgusted by what he was turned into. Ash sat quietly in the cage as Crystal and her recently arrived entourage defeated the rioters. Ash was released from her prison by Naja, who thought she was drugged due to her calm demeanor but she said that ever since the change she hasn't been able to feel anything. She asked them if that was normal with Gorgon replying that being an Inhuman, nothing was normal. Ash left with the others in their ship the R.I.V.. Ash now going by the name Panacea, traveled with Naja and Grid to another area in Sin-Cong to investigate any presence of Nuhumans, but instead she and the others found regular humans who were sick from radiation poisoning from the machines the Commissar built for Hydra. | Personality = | Powers = Health Manipulation: Panacea has the ability to heal, as well as hurt, any biological organism's state of health, either curing damaged or withered body parts, wounds, broken bones, low vitality, and diseases or poisoning; or conversely accelerating malignancies and cancers to the point of creating and progressing tumorous growths within a person's brain. Though she can potentially heal most forms of bodily damage, some deformations run too deep for her to heal. That said the full extent of her powers is unknown. * Medical Intuition: Through an as of yet unknown aspect of her powers, Panacea has the ability to envision the state of being within an individual she is working on. She is able to detect and assess the severity of the wounds or afflictions, then utilize her gifts to cure said ailments, or magnify their lethality, at will. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Category:Intuitives Category:Biological Manipulation Category:Medium range Energy Projection Category:Prehensile Tail Category:Tentacles Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Terrigen Bomb Activations